villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Owen (CSI)
Sabrina Owen, nee Littee (Charlotte Ross), is the true main villainess from "If I Had a Hammer," episode 9.21 of CSI (airdate April 23, 2009). Backstory Sabrina Littee's backstory revealed that as a teenager, she was once in a relationship with Jeremy Kent, which resulted in Sabrina becoming pregnant with her first born, later named Tyler. Upon learning about the pregnancy (which occurred while Sabrina was in high school), Jeremy planned to run away to Los Angeles with Sabrina, but needing money to do so, the couple decided to participate in robberies. Some time in 1991, Jeremy broke into a home belonging to Thomas Harrott, while Sabrina waited in the car (which belonged to her father). After hearing a commotion from the house, Sabrina rushed in to see Harrott and Jeremy fighting, with the former holding a hammer before it was knocked away from his possession. Sabrina later picked up the hammer and struck Harrott twice on his head, killing him instantly. Events Jeremy ended up arrested and convicted of the murder, and maintained his innocence entering the episode's events. Meanwhile, the evil Sabrina covered up her past and married lawyer Clint Owen, who adopted Tyler as his own son and fathered a second with Sabrina. CSI was on the case in the episode due to the fact that the 1991 case was Catherine Willows' first as a rookie CSI, and it did appear that Jeremy would be officially fingered as the killer when a rock was found at the scene and was revealed to have Jeremy's prints. However, CSI couldn't match anything else to Jeremy, and it was an old photo of Jeremy and Sabrina that led to Jim Brass interviewing the latter at her home, who revealed her relationship with Jeremy, while asking Brass if he was still in prison. Sabrina's role was uncovered when a shard of glass was found in her old car, and the blood on the shard was revealed to be hers, leading to Sabrina (with Clint present) being interrogated by Brass. The villainess revealed everything: that she became pregnant with Jeremy and they committed robberies to fund their planned move to Los Angeles. Regarding the night of the murder, however, Sabrina callously fingered Jeremy as the killer, claiming that she saw Harrott dead when she entered and that she was given the hammer to throw away. Her pleas to Clint to believe her were met with Clint walking away from his villainous wife in disgust, while Sabrina pleaded with him to come back. Even though the evidence counteracted against her claim, Sabrina ended up arrested for murder anyway, as Brass informed her that the felony murder rule would allow her to be arrested for the crime if it is committed during a felony, regardless if she committed the murder or not. Trivia *As a teenager, Sabrina Littee was played by Brooke Newton. Gallery Sabrina Murderess.gif|Sabrina killing Thomas Harrott Sabrina Owen Reveal.png|Sabrina's interrogation and reveal Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Robber Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested